


Our Fave Cockles Things

by WickedNerdAngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cockles, Cockles Cooperative Advent Calendar Challenge, I cannot control my brain sometimes, M/M, My Favorite Things Reworded, Song - Freeform, The Sound of Music - Freeform, We love these jerks, this is honestly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedNerdAngel/pseuds/WickedNerdAngel
Summary: What do you get when you cross Julie Andrews and The Sound of Music with Cockles (in my brain)? This ridiculousness.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Our Fave Cockles Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens when I can't sleep at 3 am, a song pops into my head (My Favorite Things... no idea why), and my brain starts changing the words without my permission! 
> 
> I hope you ejoy this little Christmas diddy. Make sure you read with the tune in your head. It makes it more fun. ;-)

Green eyes amusing,

And blue eyes confusing.

Unicorn laughter,

And soft heart eyes after.

Fake silly accents and rumored shared rings.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things.

Dinner date stories with brains on the menu.

The "I hate you a little, but also, I love you."

Private stage whispers and making M sing.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things.

He's wearing denim that HE wore already.

Oil rig fanfics and dancing (not) quite steady.

The Mish-reach is strong in these ops that we see.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things.

When the fans fight,

When envy stings,

When we're feeling sad,

We simply remember our fave Cockles things,

And then we don't feel so bad.

Soft shoulder boops on those video live streams.

Outlawed red pleather and bow legs in tight jeans.

The snuggle we missed because... that GODDAMN rude tree.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things. 

Voted Best Chemistry on set and off it.

Cooking together, supporting their projects.

Grizzly bear undies that caused quite the squee.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things.

How do you know how he sounds in the morning?

Magical Roma and late, date night outings.

J's "random" pop-ins on M's videos.

The jokes aren't that funny, dude, everyone knows.

#YANA bears, silent stares, tattoos with wings.

These are a few of our fave Cockles things.

When the fans fight,

When envy stings,

When we're feeling sad,

We simply remember our fave Cockles things,

And then we don't feel so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You sang it, didnt you? XD


End file.
